candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Level 147
Critical Response *Thanks for the nerf, it was not necessary for me, because I made the level before it without being nerfed. It's not so hard, but annoying. And can be made - also before the nerf. Thanks, King. ;-) *~*~*~*~*Eleanor *This level was one of the hellpits of the game for me. There is no telling just how many tries it took. When I did it, the bombs only had 10 moves instead of 15. It was nigh-on impossible. I had well over 200 tries. Only THREE of those finished with me running out of moves. Bombs would always get stuck at the top and run out of moves. When I shut my eyes all I saw was the bomb exploding aimation. This level made me want to quit. It was so rage inducing and BORING. It just seemed no matter how many special candies I got, I always failed in the end. There was one attempt I got colour bomb + striped twice and wrapped + striped three times. I still had no less than seven jellies to clear when a bomb exploded on me. Didn't matter - I had 2 moves left. So yeah, this level is absolutely awful. Nothing more to say. I will want a word with the person who made it though for putting me through all those hours of rage before finally beating it. Lefty7788 (talk) (before nerf) *While I moved on while I was blocked in the wiki, I was stuck on this level. When I was here, I gave it a try on my uncle's iPad and I found it hard. When I played it for my very first try, when I arrived on the level, I only had a few jellies left, making me so anticipating for the win. When I tried it on the web version, it was somewhat hard to me, and I depended on it for passing. Now, I passed this level on my mother's phone, with those meringues and with no boosters. Julianthewiki Talk Hi! When I have faced this level for the first time, I thought "OK. Everyone is thinking that this one is hard. Let's see if they are right... Bring it one!" *Wow I did a mistake. This level was dreadful. Stupid. Taunting. Annoying. Horrible. Terrible. Horrible AND Terrible: Just why?? Because... It wasn't hard at all. Yes, you've heard me. This level, infamous notorious 147, is NOT hard. You just need to be technical. Your technique of playing is what makes you win—Not in that only level, to be honest, EVERY single level requires that. So, If your technique was good enough, You could've win it, even MORE than one try! But only because of that, this levels retorts, causing your technique to be less good than normal. I have considerating these words, and man, It have been almost worked. Half of the tries -''' or even more- were almost successful. But anyways, I did not got the chance to winning. But then King have nerfed it—BIG nerf, if you ask me—and I did have win. At all, this is also a lesson for you guys- Always mind your technique and then build a strong strategy. Good luck! User:Tonverg11 (talk) '''(NOTE: Talking about previous version!) *This level was quite difficult to pass. I did not have that much trouble on it, but here is my story anyway. Just aim for meringue. Chip away as fast as you can, Try to get most of it cleared before you start worrying about the jellys. Wrapped candy + Wrapped candy is almost needed here. Its blast will cover most of the area of jelly. Leaveing huge aftermath. That is how i completed it on my first try. However, as you get later in the level, the bombs will start to fall. Focus on them. Like tonverg said, thiis level is all about technique and strategy. Another option is to reset the board until you get something good. Good luck & thanks for reading! { Espeon talk This was one of my top 3 hardest (so far), passing 165 but behind 70. I was on this level shorter than 70, and I finished with no boosters (70 made me have ajelly fish to win). I was on mobile, so no, I didn't get the nerf. It was HARD, SO HARD YOU GOING TO NEED A BOOSTER! Those are distracting! I mean, meringues, meringues, , it's too hard. I hate this level, and King must nerf it! Now! (For old version) Update: Now I found it a little easier, but it's more like normal. Good thing those is replacing the upsetting . Now i'm a little happier. Now I got the nerf also! But the is not much of a threat (but it could). No more threats. Thanks for the nerf, King! (For new version) My difficulty: OLD | NEW Good luck, or be stuck. / [[Message Wall:BF10|'Juicy talk page']]-[[User blog:BF10|'Tastier blog posts']]- *I'm at level 147. It was hard with and . So I think we need all boosters, Colour Bomb, Striped and Wrapped, and Jelly Fish. You also need 5-10 Lollipop Hammers. (Old version) 147 is a hellish level. Must try your best in 147. Every 5 moves 1 will appear. Try mixing combinations. If reaches the 'dead zone' and timer reaches 0, then fail. Not very hard. Not easy. I vote it medium. (New version) Update: Yes! I finally completed 147 using Jelly Fish and Lollipop Hammers. No more threats of the . I have waited for 1 week and I got the boosters. The didn't explode in the game. It was played well done. That was easy. My difficulty: OLD | NEW I used my strategy. Good luck -- I remember that level, a lot of my friends were stuck, my best friend were stuck, a lot of famous people were stuck, then I arrived, and the next day, i completed it... I really thought it was harder than that... I guess i was lucky... I found it easier than level 125 !!! My difficulty: OLD | NEW Supermario3459 (talk) 20:54, May 9, 2014 (UTC) So.. Old version was terrible. Must say that this level cost me 177 lives and i was there for a month. Terrible, couldn't move. Insanely hard. And now? It isn't bad, must say now it is easy. EeveeLover1988 (talk) 17:44, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Category:Archives